


Tu Violencia, Mi Calma

by Aleska



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst, Dark!Razumikhin, Explicit Necrophilia, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razumihin had always known that he was different. A dark hollowness made its home in his chest, pushing him towards an indifferent, icy apathy. Only in death had he found the feeling, his vitality. But every joy has a price and with it had also been born the anguish, an anguish Dmitri believed inescapable.<br/>At least until he met Rodya.</p><p>---</p><p>Razumihin siempre se había sabido distinto. Un oscuro vacío anidaba en su pecho, alejándolo de todo y de todos, empujándolo a la apatía indiferente, helada. Sólo en la muerte había encontrado el sentimiento, su vitalidad. Pero toda dicha tiene un precio y con ella también había nacido la angustia, una angustia que Dmitri creía inevitable.<br/>Al menos hasta que conoció a Rodya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Violencia, Mi Calma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minyron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/gifts).



> ~Gifteado post mortem~

Sabía que siempre había sido diferente. Había tenido noción de ello desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya cuando era niño aquella intuición le había perseguido como una sombra, escarbando en su mente, adueñándose de su alma y revolviéndola en una desalentadora inquietud. Había intentado cambiarlo, evitarlo, huir de ello, pero hiciera lo que hiciera aquel fantasma se hacía eco de cada uno de sus pasos. No había nada especial, nada que lo explicara o justificara, ni tampoco se trataba de un grave asunto. Sólo era una sutil diferencia, algo que nadie más había llegado a percibir. Razumihin sentía y vivía de un modo distinto al de la gente que le rodeaba. Aquellos temores, los prejuicios supersticiosos que se apocaban en los corazones del resto de los hombres nunca hicieron mella en él.

No había sido un niño solitario, ni siquiera raro o timorato, al menos en apariencia. Reía con los otros, bromeaba y mostraba gran jovialidad y energía infantil hasta que en algún punto había llegado a convertirse en una especie de cabecilla en el grupo de amigos del que se rodeaba. Pero aquello no era más que un juego para él, un baile de máscaras al que se había adaptado casi desde la cuna. No porque tuviera interés en manipularlos, no por mayores u oscuras intenciones. No, el motivo por el que Razumihin se había creado tan perfecto disfraz no era más que instinto y necesidad.

La percepción sobre su peculiaridad había aparecido muy pronto. Las motivaciones, los intereses que encendían al resto, no lograban prender fuego en su alma. En lugar de ello el joven Dmitri sólo había encontrado un entumecimiento, un gran vacío interior. La vida se le antojaba como algo frío, gris, anodino, carente de propósito o sentido e inmerecedora de su esfuerzo. Nada lograba cautivar su atención, nada provocaba en él signos de vitalidad o júbilo, tampoco de pesar o tristeza. Lo único que anidaba en su pecho era aquel vacío insensible y la certeza de una soledad inescapable.

Pero también había aprendido muy pronto que el mundo era un lugar cruel y terrible y que si dejaba ver cómo era terminaría por destruirlo. Razumihin sabía que no era un monstruo. Es cierto, había oscuridad en su corazón y algún tipo de tara en su mente, pero eso no lo convertía en un ser odioso y desalmado. Tampoco disfrutaba con la destrucción ni el dolor ajeno, el sufrimiento de otros no producía en él ningún gozo. Incluso sentía algún grado de simpatía por ciertas personas, como su padre o sus amigos más cercanos. Sabía que no los amaba, ni siquiera se sentía realmente unido a ellos, pero podía llegar a apreciar su compañía y preferirles la felicidad antes que la miseria. Sin embargo, entendía que era mejor, mucho mejor, que nadie supiera lo que llevaba en su interior, que creyeran que era como el resto, que nada lo distanciaba de los demás. Había tenido toda una vida para perfeccionar aquel disfraz hasta que nadie pudiera siquiera intuir lo que se escondía tras aquellos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa amigable.

Al principio, cuando Razumihin había empezado a pensarse a sí mismo, de verdad había creído que aquella era su única peculiaridad, pero el paso del tiempo le había ido demostrando lo contrario, ofreciéndole las pequeñas pistas que su mente infantil fue incapaz de reflejar y que sólo quedaron desenmascaradas cuando la tragedia llamó a su puerta.

Las señales habían sido demasiado sutiles, pero siempre habían estado ahí. Decir que era indiferente a todo era engañarse a sí mismo y eso era algo que Razumihin nunca había tenido intención de hacer. Eran pequeños detalles, casi inapreciables, pero que estudiados en conjunto terminaban por ser muy claros.

Era la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba levemente cuando las campanas de la iglesia tocaban a muerto, cómo alzaba la vista y clavaba su mirada embelesada en el metal zumbante que alcanzaba a ver en la distancia, momentáneamente imaginándose la liturgia que tendría lugar, el olor del incienso y las flores, el féretro oscuro finamente adornado y, por supuesto, su contenido. Era el modo en el que el ritmo de sus pasos disminuía cuando pasaba frente al viejo cementerio en su camino a la escuela. Como sus ojos se paseaban sobre las tumbas enmohecidas, aquella leve sensación cálida en su pecho que con el tiempo supo interpretar como curiosidad fascinada, las ideas inconexas que revoloteaban en su mente mientras contenía el aliento cada vez que se atrevía a mirar más allá de aquella verja oxidada. El interés genuino que parecía nacer en él cuando oía contar ciertas historias, cuentos de viejas sobre ladrones de tumbas y muertos vengativos, sobre espíritus, maldiciones del más allá o simplemente sobre cómo éste o aquel habían muerto. Historias que aterraban al resto y que sin embargo parecían conseguir agitar algo en su alma.

No obstante, sólo eran unos instantes, hechos tan aislados, tan exiguos, un momento de despertar, de vitalidad y al segundo de nuevo el vacío desinteresado, que nunca había llegado a establecer la conexión entre ellos. Sí, era obvio que había _algo_ que conseguía remover el sentimiento en su interior, pero no era más que eso, una breve agitación que nunca llegó a despertarlo del todo. Al menos no hasta sus catorce años.

Razumihin no había conocido a su madre, ésta había muerto durante el parto. Según había oído, no sin poder evitar cierta fascinación al escuchar, había sido un evento bastante traumático. Al parecer el médico había tenido que extraerlo del cuerpo ya sin vida de su madre. Había llegado al mundo a la fuerza, gritando y llorando mientras el cadáver de la mujer que le dio a luz se enfriaba sobre las sábanas ensangrentadas. No hacía mucho que Razumihin se había empezado a preguntar si aquello tendría algo que ver con su peculiaridad. Su vida había surgido de la muerte y tal vez eso explicara por qué estaba tan enlazado a ella. Todo su interés, todas sus pasiones, toda aquella emocionalidad electrizante, cautivadora, todo lo que parecía haberle estado vedado desde la infancia lo había encontrado en la muerte, pero jamás entre los vivos. Tal vez ese fuera el origen. Quizás él no estuviera hecho para aquel mundo, para la vida, quizás formara parte de ese más allá de oscuridad y tinieblas que parecía ser lo único que lograba cautivarlo. Razumihin comenzaba a creer que en el nefasto día de su nacimiento lo habían arrancado de las garras de una muerte que ya lo había reclamado, forzándolo a existir, a vivir en un lugar que no era el suyo y del que nunca formaría parte, mientras todas sus pulsiones lo empujaban a unirse con la muerte, a entregarse a aquella belleza latente, fría, cadavérica, que impulsaba la sangre en su cuerpo.

Razumihin nunca había sido supersticioso y seguramente unos meses antes habría rechazado aquellos pensamientos como pura palabrería sin sentido. Pero los eventos recientes en su biografía, todos los cambios producidos en aquel entonces, le habían llevado a cuestionarse de nuevo muchas cosas sobre sí mismo.

En su joven existencia Dmitri había experimentado dos momentos de revelación, de cambio, de transformación. Dos simples instantes en su vida que lo habían golpeado con violencia, sacudiéndolo en lo más hondo como una terrible descarga y dejándolo posteriormente abatido y confuso, pero mucho más despierto, vivaz, consciente de sí mismo, de lo que era y de lo que implicaba.

El primero de los eventos había sido con la muerte de su padre. Con sus abuelos también muertos antes de que naciera y su tío viviendo lejos de allí su padre era la única familia que Razumihin había conocido. Tenía catorce años cuando Prokof se puso gravemente enfermo, muriendo sin que ningún médico pudiera hacer nada por él. Su tío se había trasladado al pueblo al enterarse de la enfermedad de su hermano, llegando justo a tiempo para compartir sus últimas horas de agonía. Tras esto se había hecho cargo de todo lo necesario para el entierro, manteniendo al joven hijo alejado de aquellos, en sus palabras, funestos asuntos inadecuados para un niño. Razumihin podría haber protestado, haber asegurado que él no era un niño, que era su padre y que debería encargarse de ello, pero no se había tomado la molestia. No había llegado a sentirse lo suficientemente interesado.

No había sido hasta el día del entierro cuando había podido ver el cadáver de su padre. Durante toda la ceremonia el féretro que contenía el cuerpo sin vida había estado abierto, pero su interior no era visible desde su posición. Razumihin ya había empezado a sentir cierta inquietud entonces, embriagado por el olor del incienso, los cantos fúnebres, la voz profunda del sacerdote hablando sobre la eternidad y los misterios del Señor y la presencia tan palpable como inequívoca de la muerte entorno suyo. No obstante Razumihin se había esforzado por mantener una expresión solemne, con la seria madurez que seguramente se esperara de él, tratando de darle el toque justo de luto y tristeza dolorida, evitando transmitir aquel extraño nerviosismo que se estaba haciendo cargo de su alma.

Sólo cuando estuvo frente al difunto rompió a llorar. Por primera vez en su vida aquella no era una emoción fingida. Era algo real, avasallador, apabullante, que lo había golpeado en lo más hondo y había estallado dentro de él, dejándolo sin aliento y empujándolo al llanto de manera instantánea. Todos mal interpretaron su reacción. La gente alrededor de él, su tío, todos trataron de consolarlo, de apartarle del féretro, de la gloriosa epifanía que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos. No eran lágrimas de pena, no era dolor lo que expresaban sus sollozos. Estaba llorando de pura dicha, embargado por una alegría más intensa de lo que jamás pensó que podría sentir.

Razumihin sabía que cuando el oficio hubiera acabado tendría que acercarse al féretro a presentar sus respetos. Por algún motivo se había pasado toda la ceremonia ansioso ante la idea, casi jubiloso, como pudo entender luego reflexionando en profundidad sobre las emociones que le habían dominado aquel día. Pero no había sido hasta el mismo momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su progenitor cuando todo había estallado, todas las piezas encajando de golpe en su mente y haciéndole perder por aquel breve instante el control sobre sí mismo.

Aquella visión todavía hoy despertaba en él un cosquilleo de emoción al evocarla. El cuerpo de su padre descansaba cómodamente en el féretro. Su expresión era suave, tranquila, todo el dolor, la agonía que había contraído su rostro en los últimos días, había desaparecido para siempre, dejando en su lugar aquel rostro pacífico, indiferente, alejado de todas las penurias, de los pesares del mundo. En un solo instante Razumihin creyó poder contemplar toda la plenitud de la eternidad en sus facciones. Había algo en aquella calma perpetua, en la leve sonrisa que contraía sus labios resecos, en su pálida frialdad, que parecía hablar de todos los misterios de la vida, de la muerte. Aquel era el rostro del conocimiento, de la realización, de la sabiduría. De alguien que ya no sufría que ya no era dominado por el devenir y el sinsentido terrenal, que había alcanzado la comprensión absoluta y la gloria más profunda y ahora sonreía satisfecho a aquello vivos ignorantes que lloraban su ausencia. Razumihin no entendía el dolor y la pena que todos expresaban a su alrededor. Ante él se mostraba la obra más perfecta que jamás había visto y su belleza le había desgarrado el alma hasta sobrepasar sus sentidos y romper para siempre su anterior calma apática.

En la muerte, había sido en ahí dónde había encontrado el sentido, la razón, la máxima expresión de la belleza y la compleción. En sus catorce años de existencia Razumihin no se había sentido vivo hasta el instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro cadavérico de su padre. Sólo entonces el sentimiento había florecido en él, sólo entonces aquella calidez se había abierto hueco en su alma.

Razumihin había permanecido en ese estado de éxtasis durante el resto del día, viendo su emoción incluso acrecentada cuando caminaron hasta el cementerio para llevar a cabo el entierro, aspirando en profundidad y dejándose dominar por el agradable olor de la tierra húmeda, por el silencio solemne, profundo, que parecía susurrarle secretos sobre los muertos y que le llenaba la mente de oscuras ideas prohibidas, embebido en aquel trance exaltado y haciendo ya caso omiso de los pésames, de los murmullos consoladores, de las palmadas en la espalda y las palabras del sacerdote. Lejos, muy lejos de toda aquella masa informe que le rodeaba y que no presentaba ningún interés para él, sus ojos clavados en el féretro que lentamente descendía hacia los confines de la tierra y su descanso eterno mientras en sus retinas seguía danzando incesante la imagen imborrable de lo que había en su interior.

No había sido capaz de dormir aquella noche. Tumbado en su cama había reflexionado sobre lo acaecido ese día hasta que los primeros rayos de sol bañaron las sábanas. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Todo parecía tan claro ahora, tan simple, tan obvio. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, lo que había necesitado siempre. Su corazón latía jubiloso por primera vez desde que era capaz de recordar, una sensación de plenitud, de calidez ensalzada se agolpaba en su pecho y lo hacía sentir cargado de una energía y vitalidad hasta entonces desconocidas. Pero también estaba aquello otro, esa inquietud rayana a la frustración que era incapaz de identificar, el deseo de algo más, de cercanía, de contacto, de volver a enfrentar su vista con el maravilloso regalo de la muerte y entregarse a ello sin miramientos, con todo su ser, de abandonarse a aquel instinto primario y perderse en él, acercarse hasta fusionarse y dejar de ser para verdaderamente empezar a ser. Morir para vivir. Vivir para morir. Vivir estando muerto. Ser uno con los muertos. No ser en absoluto. Ser cuando no eres y entregarse a aquel fuego insaciable. Razumihin se sentía desbordado y confuso. Todas aquellas emociones eran demasiado poderosas, demasiado novedosas y él era muy joven para entenderlo todo en su totalidad. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería, pero sí sabía que quería, no, que necesitaba, algo más, mucho más.

Tal vez no lo entendiera del todo, pero para cuando había amanecido ya tenía muy claro que ahora que conocía el sentimiento ya no podría huir de él. Lo que fuera se había enraizado en su alma con suficiente fuerza para no poder arrancarlo. Puede que quizás no quisiera arrancarlo. El goce, la dicha, aquella alegría tan intensa que casi lo había derrumbado y el estremecimiento cautivado ante la belleza más perfecta eran algo a lo que el joven Razumihin deseaba aferrarse con desesperación. Y también sabía que no habría modo de hacer desaparecer la frustrante inquietud que no pasara por repetir sus contactos con la muerte.

Cuando Razumihin había bajado a desayunar esa mañana todas las decisiones ya estaban tomadas. Fue pocos días después cuando su tío le planteó la opción de mudarse a San Petersburgo, algo con lo que Dmitri ya contaba. Trató de ser amable pero firme cuando rechazó la oferta, cosa que no dejó de sorprender y extrañar a su pariente. Su tío insistió, dándole a entender que nada le quedaba allí y que la ciudad le ofrecía muchas más posibilidades a un joven prometedor como él. Por supuesto, entendía su dolor y la impresión de ruptura absoluta que un alejamiento tan brusco de todo lo que conocía podía suponer, pero aunque ahora no lo viera, cambiar de aires le ayudaría a superarlo y adaptarse.

Razumihin tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír ante sus palabras. Que lejos estaban sus impresiones de las verdaderas ideas que rondaban la mente del joven. Pero tal vez fuera mejor que lo interpretara así, como un tipo de nostálgica cabezonería juvenil. Dmitri se aseguró de aclararle que deseaba terminar la escuela allí y que tal vez tras ello se mudara a San Petersburgo para ir a la universidad, pero que por ahora no tenía intenciones de moverse. Aún tenía amigos, tenía lazos que no quería romper, aquel era su hogar, el lugar dónde había crecido. Además, deseaba demostrar que podía valerse por sí mismo. Buscaría un trabajo y se mantendría, su tío no debía preocuparse. Y aunque éste no pareció demasiado convencido terminó aceptando a regañadientes la decisión de su sobrino, pero no sin dejarle claro que su oferta seguía indefinidamente en pie y que podía irse a vivir con él cuando quisiera.

Arreglado el asunto no volvieron a hablar de ello y no mucho después su tío regresó a la ciudad, dejando a Razumihin por fin libre para poner en marcha sus planes. Sus planes. Aquello también era nuevo. Su vida hasta hoy había sido mera inercia, un empuje continuo y apático sin mayor interés para él. Pero ahora por primera vez el joven Dmitri _deseaba_ hacer algo, tenía ideas, intenciones, planes. El sentimiento era casi glorioso, más aún cuando pensaba en la infinitud de opciones que se abrirían ante él si todo salía bien. Pero debía proceder con cuidado si quería evitar levantar sospechas. Lo había pensado meticulosamente, tratando de encontrar respuestas para todas las preguntas que pudieran surgir entre sus conocidos, explicaciones razonables que encajaran en la imagen que con tanto esmero se había creado a lo largo de los años. No logró encontrar ningún fallo grave en su idea. Bien era cierto que muchos se sorprenderían y lo considerarían una elección tétrica, pero no supondría un problema enfrentarse a eso.

Así, apenas un par de semanas tras la muerte de su padre, Razumihin se ofreció a trabajar como aprendiz en la funeraria para, en sus palabras, ganar dinero con el que mantenerse por su cuenta y tal vez ahorrar lo necesario para poder empezar sus estudios en la universidad.

El encargado de la funeraria no había tenido un aprendiz en años y se mostró bastante agradado ante la idea de contar con ayuda para su penoso trabajo, por lo que Dmitri no se topó con ningún inconveniente por su parte. El joven no tardó demasiado en mostrarse como un alumno excelente, por lo que pronto empezó a contar con la confianza suficiente de su mentor para hacer el trabajo solo. Fue en esos momentos cuando Razumihin pudo empezar a recrearse en sus ensoñaciones más profundas, dando rienda suelta a aquel instinto insaciable que crecía cada vez más y más en su interior. Al principio la simple cercanía con la muerte le había resultado suficiente. Trabajar allí, preparar los cadáveres, lavarlos, vestirlos, tocarlos. No había necesitado más que eso para revivir la sensación de dicha y plenitud en su pecho, aquella eufórica vitalidad arrasadora. Pero la impresión de que había algo más, esa molesta frustración que yacía en el fondo de su mente y mancillaba su deleite, había crecido también y empezaba a ensombrecer su goce.

Sí, era cierto, el simple contacto con la muerte, el estar allí, el tacto frío, las imágenes tan hermosas que se dibujaban cada día ante sus ojos, todo ello le provocaba un sentimiento glorioso. Pero eso no era suficiente. No, todavía había algo más. Aquella era una emoción eufórica pero incompleta. Razumihin no podía limitarse a ser un mero testigo de los regalos de la muerte, necesitaba formar parte de ello, ser uno con los muertos que amaba, entregarse por entero y sin reparos. Pero, ¿cómo? Ese era el sentimiento que lo atenazaba, que lo asfixiaba, la ya ineludible obligación de ir más allá, de dar un nuevo paso. Sin embargo, el aturdido joven era aún incapaz de entender cómo podía dar rienda suelta a aquella necesidad.

Hasta que un día se sorprendió a sí mismo sosteniendo cuidadosamente la barbilla del cadáver que estaba preparando, paseando lentamente su pulgar por aquellos labios inertes, mientras se preguntaba qué se sentiría al besarlos, al pegar sus propios labios contra ellos y dejar que su calidez contrastara con el ya tan conocido frío, impulsar su aliento al interior de aquella cavidad oscura, permitirse entrar en ella y juguetear con la lengua inmóvil, saborear lo que la muerte tuviera que ofrecerle, más adentro, más intenso, tal vez mientras se deslizaba a su lado en la mesa, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo, deshaciéndose de su propia e incómoda ropa, permitiéndole al fin un contacto pleno, piel con piel, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran con suavidad, recorriendo aquel cuerpo por entero, tanteándolo, explorando, penetrando, profundo, lento, tal vez haciéndole sitio, preparándolo para...

Su jefe regresó entonces, cuando Razumihin todavía sostenía el rostro del cadáver sin apartar la vista de él, perdido en aquella nueva, sorprendente idea que había nacido en su mente. Sin embargo, el joven reaccionó rápido, continuando con su trabajo antes de que el encargado notara nada extraño y logrando ocultar con eficacia su profunda turbación.

No fue hasta esa noche, estando de nuevo en su casa, cuando se permitió retomar aquellos pensamientos, entregándose a la fantasía, dejando que su mente volara libremente y desarrollara todas esas fascinantes ideas mientras sus manos se encargaban de forma instintiva de aliviar la cálida ansiedad que se acumulaba en su bajo vientre. Cuando hubo acabado, jadeante y sudoroso, no pudo evitar romper a reír de forma casi desquiciada, con una alegría indescriptible brillando en su agitado rostro. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Siempre había estado allí frente a él, tan obvio, tan evidente. Ser uno con los muertos, ir más allá, obtener algo más. Por supuesto. Pero ahora todo estaba claro y una miríada de posibilidades se abría ante su maravillada vista, la infinitud de goces que su trabajo podía ofrecerle y la dicha que aún estaba destinado a conocer. Se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, embargado por las promesas y perspectivas que se hacía ahora sobre su futuro, aún a sabiendas de que debería proceder con mucho, mucho cuidado, más aún del que había tenido hasta ahora.

Fue a partir de ese momento cuando Razumihin inició sus encuentros íntimos con la muerte, como gustó de llamar internamente a la realización de sus más oscuros deseos, no sin dejar de denostar cierta ironía. Sin embargo, a pesar de su ansiedad por ir más y más lejos, se obligó a sí mismo a avanzar con pies de plomo, no por algún tipo de absurdo reparo supersticioso, si no por el miedo a ser descubierto. Pero afortunadamente su mentor había desarrollado tal nivel de confianza en él que incluso le permitía pasar tardes enteras trabajando a solas con los muertos. Y aquellos eran los momentos más gloriosos que el joven Dmitri atesoraba de su adolescencia. La dicha, la euforia, la maravillosa calidez que ya le había golpeado en aquel primer momento de revelación se veía ahora incrementada hasta niveles que habría creído imposibles, estallando en su pecho con cada acercamiento, con cada contacto, con cada orgasmo, inundándolo, embargándolo, desbordándolo. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había estado tan ciego, por qué se había privado a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo de aquel disfrute, alabando internamente su decisión de permanecer en el pueblo e iniciar su trabajo en la funeraria, seguro de que allí había encontrado todo lo que podía necesitar.

O al menos así lo creyó al principio. Sin embargo, no tardó demasiado tiempo en notificar la pequeña mácula que arruinaba su perfecta satisfacción. Si bien aquella molesta sensación de incompleción, de frustración, de _algo más_ que no podía alcanzar, se veía reducida tras cada uno de sus encuentros nunca había llegado a desparecer por completo, ni siquiera en los momentos álgidos, cuando Razumihin yacía con los muertos y su mente se quedaba en blanco, sumida en aquel placer abrasador. Y por si fuera poco, esa nefasta impresión siempre regresaba. Daba igual lo que hiciera, no importaba cuán bien se sintiera tras acabar con un nuevo cadáver, lentamente la inquietud que apenas había logrado acallar crecía de nuevo hasta embargarlo y empujarlo a aquella desesperación ansiosa por un nuevo acercamiento con la muerte. Razumihin pensó mucho sobre ello, planteándose si existía una posibilidad de acabar de una vez y para siempre con aquella tediosa opresión que le impedía alcanzar la felicidad absoluta, pero no tardó demasiado en concluir que no había solución para eso. La frustración e incompleción eran el precio a pagar a cambio del placer y la euforia tan intensa que se le había permitido sentir.

Y así lo había aceptado durante años, al menos hasta el momento de su segunda revelación.

Si bien las cosas en el pueblo no le iban mal Dmitri no tardó demasiado en comprender que, contrariamente a lo que había pensado en sus inicios, aquello no sería suficiente. Era un lugar pequeño, con pocos habitantes y en el que la gente moría despacio. Excesivamente despacio. Razumihin había aprendido a convivir con aquella insufrible necesidad y a manejarla de forma adecuada siempre y cuando contara con cadáveres a tiempo, antes de que el agobiante malestar creciera demasiado. Y lamentablemente eso era algo que no siempre ocurría, obligándolo a tragarse la frustración y recrearse en recuerdos y fantasías que no lograban satisfacer sus deseos. Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de marcharse a San Petersburgo.

Una gran ciudad, sobrepoblada, desbordada por la muchedumbre y la tragedia, ofreciéndole todas aquellas nuevas oportunidades. Cadáveres casi a diario, posiblemente. Y no podía tener mejor excusa que la de desear empezar una carrera en la universidad. Tenía dinero ahorrado, ya había expresado la idea antes, estaba en la edad adecuada, ¿quién iba a extrañarse de ello? Y por supuesto, pediría trabajo en una funeraria, ya que contaba con gran experiencia previa. Todo el asunto estaba más que resulto para cuando Razumihin se lo planteó por primera vez así que no tardó mucho en hacer los preparativos y mudarse a la ciudad.

Y allí las cosas le habían ido aún mejor de lo que esperaba. No le resultó complicado encontrar trabajo y en seguida se mostró tan habilidoso y predispuesto que sus jefes no dudaron en confiar en él casi tanto como lo había hecho su anterior mentor, permitiéndole tener el suficiente tiempo a solas con los muertos para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos siempre que lo necesitara. Y había tantos cadáveres, entrando nuevos cuerpos casi cada día, incluso ofreciéndosele en ocasiones la posibilidad de elegir entre uno u otro o de yacer con varios de ellos aún tiempo. Su angustia seguía existiendo, sí, pero quedaba casi ahogada por la frecuencia con la que tenía la oportunidad de satisfacerla.

Con respecto al resto de actividades que desarrollaba en la ciudad todo se mantenía tan adecuadamente estable como lo había sido en el pueblo. En seguida se formó un notorio grupo de amigos y se integró en sociedad, acudiendo a fiestas, a bares, dejándose ver como alguien alegre y abierto, esforzándose como de costumbre por ocultar por completo sus secretos. La carrera que había elegido no le suponía ningún interés, al igual que cualquier otra cosa alejada del proceso mortuorio, pero tampoco le resultaba una gran inconveniencia. Y había sido allí, en la universidad, donde se había producido el segundo de los eventos que habían alterado por completo su existencia, la revelación que lo había golpeado de nuevo con fuerza tal para derrumbar todo su mundo y dejarlo sin aliento.

Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov. Así se llamaba el joven que había captado tan fuertemente su atención, como no tardó demasiado en averiguar. Razumihin lo había conocido en clase, cuando Raskolnikov se reincorporó a sus estudios tras tener que abandonar la universidad varios meses debido a problemas económicos. La impresión que le causó a Dmitri fue comparable a la que había tenido aquella primera vez frente al cadáver de su padre en cuanto a magnitud y relevancia se refiere. Razumihin sintió al instante que se encontraba ante una criatura dechada de perfección. Aquellos ojos oscuros, profundos, melancólicos, sus rasgos suaves finamente cincelados en ese rostro marmóleo, la forma en que fruncía el ceño y contraía los labios cuando se sentía molesto, la sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha que no se esforzaba nunca en ocultar, sus dedos largos, suaves, la suma facilidad con la que se sumía en su interior y olvidaba todo lo que le rodeaba... A Dmitri sólo le había tomado un instante notificar todo esto y perderse en la contemplación de tan maravillosos detalles. Pero había más que eso, por supuesto que sí. Aquello era sólo el reflejo superficial de algo mucho más profundo, algo que yacía en su interior y que había golpeado duramente a Razumihin. Al igual que él, había comprendido al instante, Rodion no era como los demás. En el mismo momento en que lo había visto pudo percibir la oscuridad y pesadumbre que anidaban en el corazón de Raskolnikov, tan parecido al suyo propio. El tiempo no hizo más que confirmarle aquella intuición. Era tan notorio, tan obvio. Seguro que Rodya también lo captaba, seguro que también lo entendía. Y si no ahora, llegaría el día en que acabara entendiéndolo.

Razumihin estaba seguro, o al menos así se había decía a sí mismo, de que había sido esa oscuridad lo que le había atraído de Rodya. De un modo u otro se había sentido instantáneamente conectado a él, de forma que nunca antes le había ocurrido con un vivo. Pero una vez que empezó no pudo pararlo. Ante sus ojos estaba la solución a su enigma, a aquella angustia insatisfecha que le había perseguido todos estos años, a su frustración y agonía constantes. En el mismo instante en que lo vio toda su ansiedad le había golpeado con más fuerza de lo que jamas hiciera. Necesitaba a Rodya. Pero no como había dispuesto de los otros cuerpos, de forma fría e impersonal. No, lo necesitaba al completo, tomar su vida entre en sus manos y liberarlo de la inmundicia terrenal, darle el más precioso de los regalos y cristalizarlo en aquella hermosa efigie antes de que el tiempo y la tediosa existencia ensuciaran y degradaran su perfección.

Sólo ahora veía cuán insulsos y absurdos habían sido sus actos hasta entonces. No había hecho más que recoger los frutos ya florecidos de la muerte y esperado alcanzar la plenitud con ello, de forma falaz y egoísta, sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Había tomado el trabajo de otros, del tiempo o de la tragedia, y se había refocilado en ello, pero sin hallar jamás una satisfacción absoluta. ¿Y cómo había de hallarla? No había puesto nada de él en aquello. Había deseado ser uno con los muertos, fusionarse con aquel estado superior y dichoso y, aunque hubiera estado cerca, nunca lo había conseguido. Pero ahora frente a él se encontraba su respuesta. Raskolnikov era casi perfecto estando vivo, ¿qué no sería una vez se hubiera liberado de las tenaces garras de la existencia, una vez hubiera recibido el misericordioso regalo de la muerte? Si pudiera tenerlo, si pudiera tomar su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos como había tenido tantos otros antes, acariciarlo, besarlo, recrearse en los restos mortales de aquella dulce, oscura criatura, y no sólo eso, ser también él mismo el que lo condujera con amable firmeza y tacto a aquel estado de gracia, tal vez entonces pudiera saciar de una vez aquella ansiedad que había creído perpetua. Por fin podía entenderlo. Hasta entonces sólo había estado jugando, recreándose en sucedáneos, lo que había anhelado durante toda su vida se hallaba ahora ante sus ojos, la obra más perfecta e intachable que sería capaz de crear, y la frustrante necesidad se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, intensa e insufrible que nunca.

Más de una vez se perdía a sí mismo soñando que era el propio Rodya el que le pedía que le entregara su regalo. Se lo imaginaba inclinándose hacia él, sujetándole la ropa con la ansiedad y la súplica brillando en sus ojos negros mientras murmuraba incoherentemente contra sus labios lo mucho que necesitaba esa liberación, suplicándole que lo guiara hacia la compleción y superioridad a la que estaba destinado, el alivio dibujándose al instante en su rostro cuando Razumihin le acariciaba la mejilla y asentía, besándolo mientras apretaba su delgado cuello entre sus manos o hundía un puñal en su pecho o rasgaba lentamente la piel para dejar fluir el hermoso líquido escarlata. Dmitri había imaginado mil formas de hacerlo, siempre amable y cuidadoso. Y por supuesto, también soñaba largamente con lo que vendría después, con todo lo que Rodion podría ofrecerle.

Intentó acercarse a Rodya desde el primer momento, pero no le resultó tan sencillo como había imaginado. El joven estudiante no gustaba de la compañía de nadie. En su tiempo libre prefería sentarse solo, con un libro entre las manos o simplemente contemplando pensativo algún punto en la infinitud del horizonte. No acudía a fiestas, no hacía visitas, apenas conversaba y cuando lo hacía siempre sonaba despectivo, en apariencia profundamente irritado por la interacción no deseada. Razumihin jamás había tratado de entablar amistad con alguien así. Era un esfuerzo demasiado grande e innecesario. Pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Ya no se trataba de mantener su juego de máscaras, ahora era su insaciable necesidad lo que lo empujaba. Y Dmitri podía llegar a ser verdaderamente tenaz e imparable cuando se lo proponía.

Tuvo que invertir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en ello, pero poco a poco consiguió que Raskolnikov comenzara a abrirse a él, aceptando su compañía de buen grado o por lo menos tolerándola muy decentemente, hasta el punto en el que llegó a convertirse en algo parecido a un amigo. El único que Rodya había tenido, al parecer. Saber eso había arrancado un estremecimiento de alegre anticipación en Razumihin. Rodya nunca había dejado que nadie se acercara a él, nunca había tenido interés en nadie... hasta ahora. ¿Significaba eso que sentía lo mismo que Razumihin? ¿Era capaz de ver la conexión entre ellos, lo parecidos que eran, lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno a otro? Seguro que sí. Raskolnikov estaba a un paso de la perfección y Razumihin era la clave para alcanzarla, era imposible que alguien tan brillante y despierto como Rodion no lo hubiera entendido ya.

Había compartido muchos ratos con Rodya, conversando, discutiendo, paseando. Incluso lo había arrastrado a alguna que otra fiesta (a fin de cuentas él todavía tenía una imagen que mantener en sociedad). Lo mejor de aquella relación, había comprendido enseguida Dmitri, es que con Raskolnikov podía hablar de cosas que no podía con ningún otro, compartir sus visiones y sus reflexiones más profundas sin temor a un inmediato rechazo y la condena al ostracismo. Lo había entendido en cuanto Rodya empezó a dejarle saber algunas de sus no pocas opiniones controvertidas, permitiendo que Razumihin se las discutiera y escuchando sus respuestas con ese gesto de suficiencia y superioridad que tan bien le sentaba. Dmitri había empezado a participar de ello y en una ocasión incluso se había atrevido a compartir algunas de sus opiniones sobre la muerte. A saber, la idea de que ésta era un estado superior y liberador, de perfección y de magnitud, de infinita belleza, que superaba a la vida pues eliminaba sus molestas restricciones y ataduras y permitía alcanzar la plenitud y la realización última de las ambiciones de la existencia. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo vivo se encaminaba hacia la muerte y sólo en ella hallaba reposo y permanencia. Ya no había dolor, soledad, agonía, penurias. La muerte era misericordiosa y pacífica y nada regresaba nunca de ella, toda vida deseaba hundirse en su cálido abrazo y éste era el verdadero fin que perseguía. Por supuesto, no mencionó la clase de encuentros que mantenía con los muertos, no se sentía preparado para compartir aquello. Pero sí le dejó saber todo lo demás.

A Rodya le gustaba ser escuchado aunque casi nunca hiciera lo mismo por nadie. No obstante en aquella ocasión le había prestado una intensa atención, observándolo con curiosidad mientras hablaba, sin apartar los ojos de él, manteniendo una expresión neutral aunque una ligera sonrisa asomaba en sus labios ante sus palabras. No parecía horrorizado o desagradado y su actitud alentó a Dmitri a compartir todo aquello en voz alta por primera vez en su vida, aunque más tarde se preguntara si tal vez no había hablado demasiado. Aún siendo Rodya debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía. Sin embargo, cuando acabó Raskolnikov simplemente asintió levemente, con aire distraído, diciéndole que lo que decía resultaba muy interesante antes de sumirse en un silencio pensativo. Aquello sólo alimentó las esperanzas de Razumihin, haciéndole creer que existía la posibilidad de que Rodya aceptara su visión, de que entendiera lo que podía ofrecerle y de que terminara pidiéndoselo él mismo, como en sus más soñadas fantasías.

Pero eso no había ocurrido, y Razumihin tenía que conformarse con continuar como hasta entonces, satisfaciendo sus deseos con los cuerpos de la funeraria. Sin embargo ahora otra maldición había comenzado a pesar sobre él. Desde que conociera a Rodya ninguno de sus encuentros había vuelto a ser lo mismo. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir con aquella farsa cuando lo que de verdad quería y necesitaba estaba tan cerca de él? ¿Que placer podía encontrar ahora en aquel juego incompleto, vacío? Ya nada de lo que hacía apagaba su sed. La ansiedad se mantenía de forma constante, creciendo día tras día, empeorando a cada instante que pasaba junto a Rodion, dominándolo, atrapándolo, asfixiándolo, haciéndole más y más difícil controlar sus impulsos, convirtiendo sus fantasías en tentadoras propuestas.

Lo único que lo había frenado hasta el momento era lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de Raskolnikov. Sabía que una vez estuviera muerto perdería todo aquello. Todas las conversaciones, las intensas discusiones, los silencios cómplices, el brillo melancólico en los ojos de su amigo, su tono arrogante, aquella sonrisa distraída que se le escapaba de cuando en cuando. Todo ello se apagaría de un plumazo cuando la vida abandonara su cuerpo y él volvería a estar tan solo y aislado como antes. Por algún motivo aquella idea hacía sentir a Razumihin levemente entristecido, pero bien sabía que no sería suficiente para pararlo y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo rendirse a sus impulsos. Su agonía interna era demasiado fuerte, demasiado terrible, aumentando hasta el punto de lo insufrible. Además, ¿qué significaba esa pequeña pérdida en comparación con todo lo que ganaría con ello? La perfección también tenía un precio y tarde o temprano estaría dispuesto a pagarlo.

Al final ocurrió de forma muy diferente a como lo había imaginado. Esa noche ambos se encontraban en casa de Razumihin, charlando relajadamente mientras bebían cerveza, después de haber pasado toda la tarde juntos. Rodya estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá. El alcohol le había soltado la lengua y ahora gesticulaba desdeñoso mientras se quejaba de algo con aquella expresión ceñuda que con tan suma facilidad era capaz de esbozar. Razumihin no estaba escuchándolo, perdido en su lugar en la contemplación de aquellos rasgos perfectos, imaginándose una vez más el sentimiento glorioso que supondría hacerlo suyo por entero. Hacía casi una semana que no entraban nuevos cadáveres en la funeraria. Era un hecho inusual y dramático que estaba enloqueciendo por completo a Dmitri. Tal vez sus antiguos placeres ya no le proporcionaran el regocijo de antaño pero le ayudaban a mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo ahora no podía sacarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Sería tan fácil hacerlo, tan sencillo inclinarse hacia él y liberarlo. Le tomaría apenas un instante.

Rodya había dejado de hablar, girándose en su dirección y contemplándolo de cerca, como en espera de una respuesta a sus palabras. Razumihin le devolvió la mirada y, antes de que ningún pensamiento coherente tuviera tiempo de formarse en su mente, atrapó sus labios con los suyos y enterró la lengua en su boca entreabierta, en aquella cavidad cálida y húmeda. Demasiado cálida, pensó con un estremecimiento, mientras sentía su aliento mezclarse con el de Raskolnikov, siendo consciente de cuán diferente era aquel beso de todos los que había dado hasta entonces. Cuán extraño e inadecuado se sentía.

Su amigo no tardó en apartarlo de un empujón, mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y repulsa. Aún le llevó un momento procesar lo que acababa de pasar, transformando la incomprensión en asqueado entendimiento. Y así y todo Rodya parecía no querer terminar de creérselo, buscando explicaciones, tratando de darle una salida. Le preguntó que qué estaba haciendo, que si estaba borracho. Dmitri no respondió. Ambos sabía que no había bebido suficiente para eso. Un instante de silencio más, quizás en espera de que Razumihin tratara de disculparse o justificarse, y entonces Rodya se levantó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con una expresión entre divertida y horrorizada. Le dijo que siempre había sabido que había algo raro en él, algo que no estaba bien, pero que aquello era peor de lo que había imaginado. Le insultó, se río de él, le pidió que lo dejara en paz y que no volviera a acercársele nunca, girándose en dirección a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

Razumihin había aguantado todo el aluvión sin inmutarse, con indiferente frialdad, dejando que Raskolnikov desahogara su indignación con él. Pero aquello último logró por fin hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Nunca? No, eso no podía permitirlo. Entendió de golpe que si Rodya se marchaba ahora por esa puerta habría perdido para siempre la posibilidad de cumplir con su más profundo deseo. Dmitri también se levantó, apresurándose a interponerse entre Rodya y la salida. No iba a dejar que eso ocurriera.

Raskolnikov pareció un tanto sorprendido por su repentina intervención, habiendo asumido que Razumihin no trataría de detenerlo. No obstante, se repuso en seguida, pidiéndole que se apartara de su camino con su habitual arrogancia, dando un paso a su derecha para esquivarlo. Dmitri imitó el movimiento, cortando de nuevo su avance. Por un momento ambos se miraron calladamente, mientras la confusión en el rostro de Rodya se teñía con algo parecido al miedo. Fue entonces cuando Razumihin habló por fin, con suavidad, tratando de sonar amable, tranquilizador, pidiéndole que le dejara explicarse, que él entendería, por supuesto que lo haría. Rodya era un chico brillante, inteligente, sabría de lo que hablaba. Hasta había escuchado sus ideas y las había encontrado interesantes, ¿por qué huir de ello ahora?

La expresión de alarma en el rostro de Raskolnikov había aumentado al ritmo de sus palabras, obviamente sin comprender del todo a que se refería Razumihin, pero apreciando con suma facilidad la amenaza que subyacía bajo ellas. A pesar de todo trató a todas luces de mantener la compostura.

-No necesito que me expliques nada, Razumihin...-intentó que su voz sonara cargada del desprecio y la repulsa que había estado empleando hasta ahora, pero no pudo ocultar un leve temblor inseguro.-Ya lo he entendido todo, ya se la clase de...degenerado que eres. Ahora, por favor, déjame salir de aquí, quiero irme a casa...

Dmitri no podría especificar cuándo exactamente, pero en algún punto su tono desdeñoso se había convertido en una súplica. Aquello logró enternecer su corazón. Sonaba tan dulce, tan ingenuo. Era una lástima que tuviera que ser de ese modo, pero no le había dejado otra opción.

Cuando Rodya volvió a intentar avanzar Razumihin respondió con un movimiento rápido, sujetándolo por los hombros y empujándolo contra la pared, haciéndolo chocar contra ésta con un golpe seco, que dejó a su amigo momentáneamente sin aliento. Ahora sí había verdadero pánico en los ojos de Raskolnikov.

-No, Rodya, no has entendido nada.-le murmuró Razumihin, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, mientras con su otra mano mantenía su agarre sobre él, retorciendo la tela de su chaqueta entre sus manos y obligándolo a permanecer en el sitio, atrapado entre su cuerpo y el muro a sus espaldas.-Pero no te preocupes, hermano, yo te enseñaré. Pronto lo comprenderás todo. No tengas miedo.

Depositó un breve beso sobre sus labios, sintiendo a Rodion temblar contra él. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que posiblemente su amigo creía que su intención era forzarlo. Razumihin casi se sintió ofendido por ello. ¿Cómo podía Rodya pensar algo tan sucio de él, tan retorcido? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo admiraba, de cuándo lo quería? Dmitri jamás le haría algo así, él nunca le haría daño. Lo único que pretendía era entregarle su regalo, el más maravilloso de todos. La pobre criatura estaba realmente confusa y perdida para malinterpretar de ese modo tan aberrante sus intenciones.

Razumihin entrelazó las manos sobre su cuello, sintiendo la piel caliente palpitar al ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la sangre fluyendo bajo sus palmas y haciendo que su estómago se encogiera con anticipación ante la idea de parar aquello para siempre, provocándole un cosquilleo ansioso que le recorrió la espalda y le ascendió hasta la nuca. Rodion salió por fin de su parálisis, pero sólo para colocar sus finos dedos alrededor de sus muñecas, tirando de ellas casi con amabilidad incrédula, mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante, todo su desdén y arrogancia evaporados por completo.

-Por favor...-le murmuró en último intento desesperado, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta qué destino le aguardaba.

Razumihin apretó su cuello como respuesta.

Su amigo trató de luchar contra él, por supuesto que lo hizo. Con una tenacidad que hasta entonces Dmitri habría creído imposible de Rodion. Le arañó las muñecas, las manos, los brazos, tiró de ellos, intentó liberar sus dedos, arrancarlos de su cuello con la desesperación grabada a fuego en su rostro desencajado. Pataleó, se retorció, invocó suplicas que Razumihin pudo leer en sus labios pero no oír, ya que de estos sólo salían quejidos y ruidos ahogados, mientras Rodya boqueaba inútilmente en busca de aire. Todo ello fue en vano. Razumihin era mucho más fuerte que Raskolnikov y ni siquiera titubeó ante ninguno de sus intentos, no teniendo ningún problema en mantener un control absoluto sobre la situación. Ni los golpes, ni las patadas, ni los movimientos bruscos e incesantes lograron que Razumihin aflojara en lo más mínimo la presión que mantenía sobre su cuello, cortándole la respiración, dejando que sus pulmones ardieran mientras su vida se apagaba lentamente.

Rodya no tardó en comprender que la lucha era inútil, como evidenció su gesto de aterrado entendimiento, la impotencia torciéndole la boca mientras clavaba en él unos ojos anegados en lágrimas. La siguiente realización fue la de que iba a morir. Tal vez lo leyera en el rostro de Dmitri, en su semblante serio, en la firme determinación que contraía sus facciones, pero de algún modo Rodion entendió claramente que en unos minutos estaría muerto. Había tanto miedo, tanto dolor, tanta incredulidad e incomprensión en la mirada que le dirigió entonces a Razumihin. Su dulce, perfecta criatura todavía no entendía nada. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Muy pronto sería libre y todo aquel malestar y agonía que lo dominaban habrían desaparecido para siempre.

Dmitri se inclinó hacia Rodya, besando su mejilla con infinita ternura, sin aflojar su agarre en ningún momento, tratando de dejarle saber a su amigo que no estaba solo, que todo iría bien, que pronto, muy pronto, ambos podrían estar juntos, unidos como nunca habían estado con nadie más. Le dio otro beso, y otro más. Deslizó sus labios sobre los de su amigo, los mordisqueó levemente, los acarició con la lengua, dejó que su boca se arrastrara por su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, paseando labios y dientes por ella.

-Tranquilo.-murmuró entonces contra su oído.-No tengas miedo, Rodya, todo va a ir bien. Yo cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo.

Volvió a besarle la mejilla.

-Te sentirás mejor cuando esto acabe. No más miedo, no más dolor. Voy a liberarte, a convertirte en lo que estás destinado a ser.

Se separó un poco, lo justo para contemplar la expresión desencajada de su amigo, que ya sólo parecía capaz de expresar pánico y confusión. Había cesado todo intento de lucha, tal vez demasiado débil, tal vez resignado a su sino. Sus manos todavía descansaban sobre las muñecas de Razumihin, pero sin tratar de apartarlo, en un agarre tan tenue que el agresor sólo habría tenido que agitar ligeramente sus brazos para deshacerse de él. No lo hizo, sin embargo. En su lugar volvió a inclinarse hacia Rodion, besando nuevamente sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente.

-Vamos, Rodya, déjate ir. Estás sólo a un paso de la perfección. Eso es, tranquilo, tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño. Yo jamás te haría daño. Por favor, relájate. Ya no hay motivos para tener miedo.

El cuerpo de Rodya se contrajo bajo el suyo, acompañándose el movimiento de un sonido quedo, gutural, mientras los dedos de su amigo volvían a enlazarse con la fuerza desesperada de la agonía final entorno a sus muñecas. Un instante de agarre y entonces un nuevo espasmo y sus brazos cayeron inertes a los lados, al tiempo que su cabeza colgaba ladeada y su expresión se relajaba, apagándose el brillo de sus ojos por completo de una vez y para siempre.

Dmitri siguió apretando un poco más, sólo por si acaso. Necesitaba asegurarse, no podía permitir que Rodya simplemente se hubiera desmayado y fuera a despertar a la vida de nuevo. Pero no tardó mucho en entender que aquello ya no era necesario. Raskolnikov estaba muerto. Muerto. Allí, frente a él, entre sus brazos. El corazón de Razumihin se disparó, la dicha más real, más profunda, más poderosa y desbordante que jamás sintiera le invadió como un torrente. Soltó el cuello de Rodya, apresurándose a sujetar su cuerpo antes de que se deslizara hacia el suelo, depositando su peso contra su pecho y abrazándolo, acariciándolo, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos ansiosas, enterrando la nariz en su pelo y aspirando un aroma que ahora era suyo, sólo suyo, su regalo para la muerte, su regalo de la muerte. Se sentía fuera de sí, flotando en una nube y ya incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera su profunda, inacabable alegría.

En seguida llevó el cuerpo de Rodya al centro de la estancia, depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo, sentándose a su lado y contemplándolo con religiosa adoración. Paseó sus dedos por su pelo, disfrutando de aquel tacto suave, recolocándolo con amabilidad, peinándolo un poco después del desorden que la banal lucha de Rodya había provocado. Su ropa también estaba tremendamente revuelta, pero no se esforzó por colocársela. Al fin y al cabo no pensaba dejársela puesta mucho tiempo más. No obstante, antes de empezar a desnudarlo, le cerró los ojos, recreándose brevemente en el gesto apacible que ahora se reflejaba en su rostro. Había tanta calma, tanta serenidad. Dmitri nunca había visto a Rodion con una expresión tan satisfecha. Por primera vez parecía relajado, tranquilo, sin esas preocupaciones que arrugaban su frente y lo hacían perderse en el interior de su mente, sin el miedo desesperado que lo había dominado hacía tan solo unos instantes, sin el dolor, sin el tedio de aquella existencia obligada y nefasta. Libre al fin, entregado a su estado natural y superior. ¿Por qué no había hecho aquello antes? Jamás, jamás en toda su vida Razumihin había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar algo tan hermoso, tan absoluto, tan completo y perfecto. ¿Cómo podía haberse privado... no, haberlos privado a ambos de ello por tanto tiempo? Pero ya estaba hecho. Por fin había entregado a Rodya a su destino y ahora podía unirse a él en aquel último paso hacia su propia compleción. Y quizás al fin lograra apagar de una vez la angustia que por tantos años le había perseguido con incansable crueldad.

No tardó mucho en desnudarlo por completo, con dedos ágiles por la experiencia, deshaciéndose también de su propia ropa y recostándose sobre el cadáver de Raskolnikov, apoyando los brazos a los lados de su cabeza, soltando un suspiro ante el contacto de su piel cálida con la cada vez más fría piel de su amigo, que yacía pacíficamente inerte bajo su cuerpo. Razumihin le sujetó la barbilla, girándole la cabeza para volverlo hacia él, paseando los dedos de su otra mano juguetonamente por su mejilla, sus labios, sus párpados cerrados, su cabello. Podría pasarse toda una vida así, contemplando aquel gesto apacible en esos rasgos tan perfectos. Pero no era eso lo que su cuerpo le exigía ahora. A pesar del bienestar que le proporcionaba esa simple imagen la tan conocida excitación no había tardado en aparecer y ahora el calor bullía en su vientre, extendiéndose a paso rápido y nublándole más si cabe la razón.

Se inclinó sobre él, besándolo una vez más, pero sólo ahora sintió euforia con aquel contacto, sólo ahora lo percibió como correcto, adecuado, deseable. Su boca aún estaba caliente, pero enfriándose por momentos y sin rastro ya del aliento que tan extraño e indebido le había resultado antes. Se paseó por la cavidad, acariciando su lengua inmóvil con la suya propia, empujándola, enredándose con ella, repasando sus dientes, la piel de sus mejillas, mordisqueando sus labios, despacio al principio, con ansiedad voraz al poco rato, tal vez demasiado fuerte, tal vez lo suficiente para haberle arrancado un quejido de dolor a Rodya de haber estado vivo. Pero por supuesto, eso no ocurrió. Su semblante seguía tan tranquilo y satisfecho como antes.

Razumihin abandonó su boca, pero sólo para lanzarse de inmediato a besar su cuello, en el que brillaban las marcas amoratadas de sus dedos, signo del regalo que le había hecho a su amigo, señalándolo como suyo, estableciendo su pertenencia, su dominio. Lamió la piel pálida, succionando, clavando los dientes con fuerza, contemplando satisfecho las nuevas señales que iban apareciendo, besándolas inmediatamente después con ternura, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de no dejar un sólo rincón sin tocar con sus labios, con un calambre de anticipación que le bajó directo a la entrepierna cuando se apartó para ver su obra. Siempre había tenido que ser muy cuidadoso cuando yacía con los muertos, tratando de no dejar marcas, de no dejar rastros visibles que pudieran delatar el tipo de actividad que había tenido lugar. Pero ahora eso ya no era necesario. Aquel no era un cadáver cualquiera de la funeraria con el que pudiera desahogarse durante un rato antes de prepararlo para su entierro. No, Rodya era suyo. Total y completamente suyo, él lo había transformado, elevado, y ahora su cuerpo le pertenecía y era libre de dejar su marca, de señalarlo como lo que era. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de cuánto había deseado hacer aquello, de cuánto necesitaba poseer a la muerte, pero poseerla de veras, no como ese sucedáneo parcial que tan suciamente había practicado durante años. Y ahora Rodion, su dulce Rodion, era por entero de su propiedad, entregándole al fin todo lo que siempre había necesitado sin siquiera saberlo. La simple idea le hacía sentir tan excitado que le resultó difícil controlarse para no lanzarse a tomar su cuerpo sin reparos en ese mismo instante. Pero aún quería alargar aquello un poco más, posponer su clímax lo suficiente para hacerlo más completo, más intenso.

Continuó descendiendo, recorriendo con lentitud su pecho, ahora inmóvil para siempre, no pudo dejar de pensar con un estremecimiento, deteniéndose brevemente en sus pezones, succionando y mordiendo allí también, tan fuerte y tantas veces como quiso, sin tener que temer ninguna reacción, ningún gemido, ninguna queja, sin miedo tampoco a dejar marcas delatoras. Todas aquellas percepciones le hacían sonreír para sí mismo, sin poder evitar llevar una mano hacia su entrepierna y empezar a masturbarse lentamente, prestándole a su palpitante erección la necesitada atención que ya estaba reclamando. Siguió paseando la boca por el abdomen de Rodya hasta que por fin alcanzó el pubis, deteniéndose de nuevo. Se apartó un poco, acariciando la parte interna de su muslo con dedos amables, antes de llegar a la ingle y tomar el miembro flácido de Raskolnikov en su mano, jugueteando con él, comenzando a frotarlo al mismo ritmo con el que se tocaba a sí mismo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría reaccionado Rodya ante aquel contacto de haber estado vivo. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Preferiría algo más rápido, más lento? No le resultaba muy difícil imaginarse a Raskolnikov retorciéndose bajo él, gimiendo y jadeando, con el rostro desencajado por el placer, mirándolo con ojos húmedos, ansiosos, suplicándole por más. Le resultó una imagen profundamente desagradable. No, no era eso lo que deseaba de Rodya. Eso era demasiado humano, demasiado terrenal, impropio del estado elevado al que pertenecía. Razumihin no quería a Rodion gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, quería aquella inmovilidad y serenidad eternas. Que respondiera con calma apática a todas sus atenciones.

Se inclinó de nuevo, tomando el miembro de su amigo en su boca, tragándoselo entero sin demasiada dificultad, lamiendo de arriba a abajo, acariciándole el vientre con suavidad mientras aumentaba el ritmo, disfrutando del hecho de que Rodya seguía tan absolutamente impasible como antes ante ello. Por supuesto, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil por completo, con las piernas separadas lo justo para hacerle sitio, los brazos descansando en sus costados, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada, permitiéndole ver sin esfuerzo las marcas en su cuello, aquella maravillosa señal de pertenencia. Ni un leve temblor, ni un parpadeo o suspiro, ni latidos o movimientos trémulos en su pecho. Sólo una paz absoluta y eterna. Toda suya.

Razumihin ya no pudo contenerse, casi enloquecido por su propio deseo, sintiendo que estallaría si trataba de frenarse por más tiempo. Se apartó otra vez, sin pensárselo demasiado antes de usar un poco de saliva y sus propios fluidos para lubricar a Rodya, dispuesto a facilitar su entrada. Entonces colocó ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y se alineó con él, acariciando levemente su pene antes de comenzar a penetrar, abriéndose paso poco a poco hasta el fondo. Estaba estrecho, muy estrecho, tanto que casi dolía. Tuvo que detenerse a medio camino, con un jadeo ahogado, tratando de serenarse antes de continuar. Si seguía tan alterado iba a terminar demasiado rápido y no era eso lo que quería. Aquella endemoniada presión se sentía tan bien que le iba a hacer perder la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, tomando aire controladamente, masajeando las piernas de Rodion, que descansaban apoyadas sobre él. Era curioso, su cuerpo ya se había enfriado por completo, alcanzando esa agradable temperatura que Razumihin podía disfrutar, sin embargo su interior seguía conservando cierto calor, cierta reminiscencia de vitalidad. Se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar con un cadáver tan fresco, la sensación era completamente nueva para él. No le resultó en absoluto desagradable, sin embargo. De hecho, era incluso más intenso. Personal, en cierto modo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo con ternura, antes de deslizar la mano hasta sus labios y meter un par de dedos en su boca, presionando la lengua inerte y seca, abriéndole la mandíbula, sonriendo distraídamente mientras lo hacía. Rodion no dejaba de sorprenderle, pensó con un escalofrío alegre mientras empujaba de nuevo, llegando ya hasta el fondo con ese movimiento, tomándose sólo un momento más antes de embestir de nuevo y establecer un ritmo rápido y constante, inclinándose sobre él, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, tratando de mantener el mayor contacto posible con su cuerpo, con aquella piel pálida, helada, sujetándolo de nuevo por el cuello y girándole el rostro, besando su mejilla, mordiéndole la oreja, acariciándole el pelo con cariño sin apartar los ojos de aquel rostro cuidadosamente perfilado, volviendo el ritmo de sus embestidas más lento, profundo.

El corazón de Razumihin latía desbocado, la sangre palpitándole en los oídos, la dicha más perfecta y absoluta acumulándose en su pecho y atravesándolo, asfixiándolo con su fuerza, llevándole a clavar las uñas con desesperación en los hombros de Rodya, gimiendo su nombre con incoherencia. Dmitri sabía que nunca había sentido hacia nadie lo que sentía por Rodion. Nunca se había creído capaz de sentir algo así, en realidad. Como con sus otros escasos sentimientos también le había costado ponerle nombre a aquello. Pero era genuino, real, intenso. Era un sentimiento puro, de unión y pertenencia mutua, de necesidad ineludible. Hasta que había conocido a Rodya nunca se había sentido conectado a nadie, nunca había querido a nadie. Su corazón estaba tan muerto como los de aquellos que lograban traerlo brevemente a la vida. Raskolnikov lo había cambiado todo, mostrándole su camino, su potencial. Y de que forma tan destructiva le había ahondado en el pecho y se había excavado un hueco sólo para él, donde nunca antes nadie había entrado. Cuán glorioso era tenerlo ahora, que maravilloso, que insustituible sensación la de poseerlo, la de entregarse a él por entero y saber que Rodya también le pertenecía, que había sacrificado su existencia para apagar su angustia, que su dolor, ese que había creído eterno, no era tal, del modo que tampoco lo era la vida, que la perfección estaba a su alcance y estaba a un paso de tocarla. Que nunca antes había amado a nadie, que nunca volvería a amar a nadie. Que sólo era Rodya, Rodya, su Rodya, su oscura, hermosa criatura, su regalo para la muerte, de la muerte. Que le pertenecía, que se pertenecían, ahora y para siempre.

Finalmente estalló dentro de él, besándolo con ardiente pasión mientras las oleadas de placer cálido ascendían por su vientre, tomando su boca con violenta desesperación, tirándole del pelo y gimiendo su nombre contra sus labios al tiempo que su semilla se derramaba en su interior, llenándolo, completándolo, estableciendo con ello su marca final, el símbolo último de su unión perfecta, del enlace indisoluble entre la vida y la muerte, casi sintiéndose en su orgasmo elevado a ese mismo estado de paz y serenidad absolutas y eternas en el que Rodya se hallaba ahora.

Se separó, tumbándose a su lado y clavando la vista en el techo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. No tardó en girarse de nuevo hacia Rodya, abrazándolo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, enterrando el rostro en su pelo y rompiendo a reír con genuina alegría. La angustia había desaparecido. No había ni rastro de aquella ansiedad, de la necesidad de algo más, de la insatisfacción lejana e indeterminada que durante tantos años le había perseguido como una sombra. Aquel fuego atroz parecía haberse extinguido, dejando en su lugar una calma completa, gloriosa, sin rastro de la menor imperfección, convirtiendo su agonía secreta en la dicha que desde aquel día en el entierro de su padre había perseguido.

Volvió a besar a Rodya por enésima vez aquella noche, contemplándolo después con agradecida adoración, con sus brazos rodeándolo, sus piernas entrelazadas, dejando que la cabeza de su amigo, de su salvador, descansara contra él en aquel pacífico abrazo. Sí, no cabía duda, ya tenía nombre para su sentimiento. Era auténtico, palpable, imborrable. Tan intenso que le abrasaba por dentro y le humedecía los ojos y sin embargo no quería dejarlo marchar.

-Te quiero.-le murmuró con suavidad casi inaudible al cuerpo muerto de su amigo. Y por primera vez en toda su vida fue honesto cuando pronunció esas palabras, con sinceridad cristalina, mientras sentía acelerarse su enternecido corazón.

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opiniones y kudos son siempre bienvenidos :)


End file.
